Stereoscopy is a useful tool for analyzing complex or deep structural attributes of a variety of potential samples, such as tissue specimens, microscopy slides, three dimensional (3D) cell stacks, and the like. Typically, a sample is imaged utilizing two image paths with an angle offset between a first image path and a second image path resulting in two different images of the sample. An illusion of enhanced depth (i.e. 3D perception) is created by separately presenting the first and second images to respective eyes of an observer at the same time.
In some stereoscopy systems, the depth of focus is limited by the numerical aperture (NA) of an objective lens. A high NA is often desired for better image resolution, especially at increased magnification levels. As such, a tradeoff typically exists between image resolution and depth of focus in stereoscopic imaging.